The After Life
by Her Name Is Widow
Summary: What happens to Bonnie and Damon after "Home" 5x22? Where do they go? Will being stuck together change how they feel about each other? *Rating changed to T, for future chapters. Just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm going to be jumping back and forth between POV's because this is an on going RP. Hope you guys don't mind the jumping around, hope I don't confuse you guys. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep posting the RP as a story. I'll just go by the feedback I get on this chapter. Thank do enjoy and let me know what you think (:

* * *

The blinding white light engulfed them both. Bonnie had no clue what to expect this time. Yes she had died enough times before to know about the Other side. But this was completely different. This really felt like _the_ end she hoped that somehow it wasn't. She fooled herself countless time thinking that she was ready to die for real, but she truly wasn't. Holding onto Damon's hand was done out of comfort and hope, that maybe just maybe they would find each other, wherever it was that they were going to.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I closed my eyes at the last second and held by breath, expecting it to be my last. There was no pain the blinding light vanished and all that was left was darkness. I took a breath, and I could breath. I squeezed your hand and felt the comfort of it still being in mine. I slowly open my hazel eyes and see nothing but twilight filled sky. All I see is the twilight sky. Are we in space? I think, but soon realize we are laying on the ground. I check myself to make sure I can move before turning my head to face you. A horrifying feeling hits me, he's dead, I think as I look at you "Damon?" I say, my voice almost a whisper. My stomach sinks as I shake you lightly "Damon, please wake up" my voice is desperate and scared as I gently place a hand on your face "Damon.."

I sit up as I start to panic "Damn it Damon! Wake up!" I say as I shake you harder, "I can't be alone here please wake up" I beg as I start to feel the tightening of my chest. Tears blur my vision as I burry my face into your chest. My tears slowly wetting the thin material of your t-shirt, "Please wake up Damon, please! I can loose you!" I beg as I keep crying.

I let myself cry. The sadness that comes over me is almost the same as when I lost my Grams. Never in a million years would I have thought that losing you would hurt this much. My sobs become less as I feel your strong slowly embrace me. I pull away from your chest and look at you. Joy fills me as I see your mesmerizing blue eyes looking back at me, "Damon" I choke out as I throw my arms around you in a hug, burying my face in your neck, "Thank God your alive" I say as I finally stop crying all together.

I pull back slightly, "Sorry, do you hurt?" I ask as I sit down on the ground and look at you. The joy I feel knowing that your alive is a relief. I tuck my hair behind my ear, not knowing what else to do as I tentatively hold your hand.

* * *

Damon's POV

I found out that I hadn't made it through back to reality and I was absolutely devastated thinking about having to leave my precious Elena behind. I came to her and gave her a whole speech that I new she couldn't hear but I just had to get it out of my system. I had to feel her presence one last time before I left. A deep sadness enveloped me as I spawned automatically right next to you. You took my hand and I looked down a little surprised but I held your hand as a symbol of hope as the blinding light flashed in front of my eyes. I shut my eyes closed preparing for the inevitable.

I gripped your hand a little tighter for comfort as I didn't feel any pain either. You weren't the worst person to be next to so I cherished dying knowing that I was loved but I was also hurt emotionally inside. My hues closed automatically as I could see nothing but darkness then everything went blank and I passed out from the Shockwave of the light.

I had passed out immediately after the Shockwave had hit me and I was on the floor in no time not breathing I thought this was my final death after being a vampire for all these years. I knew that you would wake up because of your magic but maybe I wouldn't. The presence of you by my side and your hand on my voice coaxing me to wake up. You calling my name in all attempts still I could not bring myself to wake up from this.

I felt the strong presence of your body pressing against mine that of which I have never felt before. My azure cerulean hues fluttered open slowly as I could feel your tears seeping through my shirt. I slowly slid my arm up to your back holding you close to me as you felt it. And I groaned softly looking down at you. I had never in my 500 years of existence felt this closely tied together with someone before other than Elena.

"Bon Bon?..." I whispered then I stared into your eyes as well. My eyes lit up with joy seeing that I wasn't alone and that you were with me. I coughed softly when you hugged me again and I just hugged you back embracing your warmness "Careful...Careful.." I said still in a weak state.

* * *

**A/N: **This idea came to me after I saw the #SAVEBAMON video on TVD's Facebook page. What happens to Bonnie and Damon after they "die". Use the hashtag on twitter to save them!

**PS. **I _REALLY_ do think they should have their own show, just because Kat Graham and Ian Somerhalder have such great chemistry together.

**PSS.** I have _NO CLUE_ if this format works fit the story. I was going to jump around between Bonnie and Damon's POV but I thought that might be confusing. Any suggestions please comment them. Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am _**not**_used to writing in first person, all of my fics and RP's are in third person. I also _**don't**_change anything, how you see it here is how it was posted on twitter -without the UN's of course- I decided not to change it because then it wouldn't really be the RP that is currently going on. So I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that Damon's POV might have. I _**do**_try my best on Bonnie's POV's. Anyways enjoy and I hope some of you are liking this!

* * *

Damon's POV

"No I'm fine a little witch...just tired I supposed.." I felt the warmness of your hand and I automatically held it close rubbing my thumb against your hand then I sat up weakly "Bon..do you have your magic back? I think you used it to heal me or something." I felt a bit stronger and I sighed looking down

"And now that we are down here together..what are we going to do?" I listen to you ask you speak, I shake my head, "No...no you certainly did something. I was really dead dead. You brought me back to life witchy...you saved me once more. When I don't even deserve it. I don't deserve anything. And yea I guess so," I bit my lip looking down sadly as I scanned the area "Where are we?" I muttered under my breath.

My gaze wandered from the floor up to the sparkling stars above us. It almost seemed like heaven although I wasn't really sure as to where we were "Witchy...I do deserve to die. You even said so yourself before. And let's not forget that when you had your magical capabilities you tried to kill my with your fire. Don't forget that," I stood up brushing the dirt off myself "Anyways I'm hungry..and I really need to feed" I said as my eyes turned red.

I roll my eyes at you knowing that no one else is here with us, "Yes I know but there is no one here to feed on. Perfect...now i am left to live my life in hunger? What kind of scheme is this universe playing on me" I growled under my breath. My eyes widened at your words as I instantly turned toward you staring at your neck wanting to feed badly but I shook my head "No...Bonnie No...I am not going to feed on you. I can't..." I looked down, a bit shocked that you would willingly offer yourself to me.

I stepped closer to you cupping both of your cheeks in my hands then I brushed the hair away from your neck and for once I was actually worried about your well-being "Are you sure this is ok with you Witchy?" I take a deep breath your smell suddenly bombarding my scenes, "but what will you eat?" I ask even though the veins under my eyes are still visible, along with my fangs

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I shake my head at you "I didn't do anything... I don't think I did" I say as I look at you and then down at my hands. My hazel eyes fill with worry and uncertainty "I don't know, at least we're not dead _dead_." Sadness fills my eyes at your words, "Damon don't say that, you _do_ deserve to live," I say before scanning the area myself

"I don't know...it looks like the forest...but there's something...magical about it" I utter softly as I look up at the night sky, that seems to have exploded with stars _Maybe I changed my mind _I thought as I stood up as well "Knock yourself out I guess, _if_ there's anyone here to feed on" I say as I look around again not wanting to look at you as I sorted out my thoughts.

Never in my life did I think I would utter the words I was about to say "You can feed on me...just don't kill me" I said as my hazel eyes finally took in your features. I knew I sounded crazy but there really was no one else around us. I slowly walk over to you and look into your eyes "You've had my blood before, it's the only way... I don't want you to turn into a mummy" a small smile tugs at my lips before my features turn serious again "It's the only way, Damon.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope you guys actually like reading this! And again this _**IS**_an on going RP on twitter and I don't like changing a lot of the words, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes I do try and fix any mistakes on _**my**_replies which is Bonnie. Enjoy and DO review thank you! All reviews are welcome! (: xoxo Also my Bamon fandom twitter account is ** Sophiayork13 **if you want to follow me on there

* * *

Damon's POV

I decided not to ask anymore questions and I nodded then I pushed you into the tree as gently as I possibly could. Moving the hair from your neck I leaned down to your neck trailing soft kisses down it before grazing fangs along your delicate skin. Then I extended my fangs sinking them into your neck as I drank your blood slowly moaning a bit from the rich sweetness of how it tasted

As soon as my fangs pierced through your ever so delicate skin I was filled with a pleasurable sensation building up inside me. I pressed my body more against yours so that they were touching as I continued to drink. The crimson red nectar flowing down my throat. I unintentionally took your hands pinning them to the sides of the tree. I pulled back and looked at you with dark red hues, veins still visible. I let go of your hands and step back "I...I am so sorry Bonnie...I didn't know what I was doing"

I nodded slowly then I immediately said, "Thank you Bonnie. Thank you so much. I feel so much better now and refreshed." Without thinking I quickly bit my wrist and I held it out to you practically commanding you to drink from me "Drink...please...you need it."

I groaned softly stepping back into the tree when you bit into my wrist. A pleasurable sensation spread through all my veins in my idealistic body as I let out a few rough breaths since blood sharing was very personal then I pulled back when you were done, "Are you ok? Sorry if I hurt you witchy"

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"I don't get hungry. I've been here before, remember" I pause my hand traces the veins under your eyes "I'm sure about this. I'm the only human here you can feed on, strangely enough...I trust you"

I gasped slightly at the sudden feel of you lips on my neck, my brain was screaming for me to stop this it was wrong, I shouldn't let you. But the minute your fangs sank into my skin, I felt a sudden euphoria and a soft moan escaped my parted lips as I tilted my head to the side. A relaxing feeling come over me, and I gave into it, whatever _it_ was, it made me forget about everything, except the strong presence of your masculine body pressed so close to mine

My hazel eyes fluttered shut as the sensation intensified. This wasn't how it felt to be bit by Ric, this _this_ was different and I didn't want it I stop. A small groan escaped my lips in protest as you pulled back. My breathing was labored as I looked at you with hazy eyes "It's-it's fine, you stopped", I manage to say as I stand up straighter "You needed it"

I shook my head "I'm fine-I..." I cut myself short as I looked at your wrist. My eyes flickered from your wrist back to your blue eyes before I gently took it in my hand and pressed my lips to it

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story. The person I was RPing with has gone inactive so I obviously can't continue this RP. Again I'm sorry I can't continue this but it's not under my control. I write Bonnie's POV and I'm not responsible for Damon's POV. Hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for the Reviews and follows!

**I now RP on Twitter, if you do too follow me:**

Bonnie Bennett: ** BennettWitch13**

Katherine Pierce: ** MinxInHeels**

Natasha Romanoff: ** Russian_BW**

Gamora: ** Assassin_Gamora**

* * *

Bonnie's POV

A soft moan escaped my lips as I slowly took in your blood. After pulling back I cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand "Yeah... I'm fine. It didn't hurt" I say before running a hand through my hair in an attempt to distract myself from how close we were "So what do we do now?" I give you a small smirk "Who knew Damon Salvator could be gentle" I say as I look at you "This is different The Other Side isn't like this. It's lonely and cold. Something is /not/ right." I mumble as I look around "We should get out of the forest." I pause slightly, "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Damon's POV

Noticing how close we were I stepped back not to make you feel like I was invading your personal space then I simply nodded "Oh of course not Bon Bon...I made it specifically so that it wouldn't hurt. I was gentle." I think for a moment pausing, "Umm I don't know Bonnie. You decide. What exactly is there to do here?" I glanced around then I looked up at the stormy sky taking your word for it. I followed you out of the forest as I saw the destroyed version of Mystic Falls before my eyes "I agree with you on that one Witchy...something is definitely not right here. But what..."

* * *

**A/N:** If you anyone wants to read the Solo that would have tied into this let me know and I'll post it


End file.
